Cowboy Bring Me Home
by FoundersDaughter
Summary: When Ana thought she had found her everything, it was ripped away from her. By the very person who gave it to her. Now she has left everyone she knew behind, but will her Cowboy find her and bring her home? And what does the little girl she rescued have to do with anything? Second part of Cowboy Take Me Away. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing! JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer own anything you recognize! **

**Chapter 1**

**JPOV**

I ran out of the room, into the forest toward Morgana's home. Of course Harry's right, I should never have judged her. I have done far worse to innocent people. I thought as I opened the door into her house. The air was still as I walked into her kitchen, I walked past it into her living room. The whole room was covered in various paintings and photographs, some moved and some didn't. I admire them all briefly before heading upstairs. I knew she wasn't here, but there was a possibility that somewhere in this house there was a clue to where she was.

I passed the room that smelled a lot like Harry, instinctively knowing that there would be nothing in there for my search. I opened the door to Morgana's room, but found it bare apart from the furnishings. I frowned, looking anyway in case something was missed. My frown had deepened by the end of my search and the Major was keeping up a steady growl in my head. If you had just listened to me boy, we wouldn't be having this issue right now.

I sighed, knowing he was right. I walked up a narrow stair case and found myself in a huge room. I inhaled and smelled paint, instantly knowing that this was Morgana's room. Most of the supplies and canvases were gone but a few leant up against the wall. My curiosity got the best of me and I walked over to them. I pulled them away from each other and laid them out on the floor for me to look at. I stopped breathing and felt my emotions go haywire, my heart clenching in pain more with each painting.

The first painting was of the day we first met, me in the narrow rock crevice, facing off against the coyotes. The second painting was of me and Morgana, just stood in the kitchen at the fort laughing. The third painting was of my house, the day before we left to go back to the fort, ma and pa underneath the magnolia and Peter, Amelia, Morgana and I in the creek behind the house. I blinked when I saw the colours move; I still wasn't used to that. However, it was the fourth painting that really made me pause, it was of the night I had proposed to her, she had remembered and conveyed all the emotions that I had been feeling.

"She painted all those in the time we've been here, most of them within the last couple of days, that's probably why she didn't take them." Harry looked at me like he was studying me. "Can you forget all her past mistakes and all the evil she may have done, to love just her? Like she did for you. Do you even love her Jasper?" He asked me abruptly. I stood there shocked. "Yes I can forget everything, I already have. I love her more than my life and would gladly give the rest of eternity just to have her by my side. She is the only person I have or will ever love, Harry. How do I get her back?"

I looked at him desperate for any kind of starting point in my mission to track Morgana down. Harry was silent for a few moments, before he spoke. "Annie loves the sun, dancing and being close to the sea. I think she owns an island down off South America, so Peter suggested an idea to take the family down to your island and be out on a boat one day and either randomly come across Annie's island or randomly appear in the same club as her in Rio de Janeiro, which is the closest port to her island." He looked over at me, "If she ever finds out Peter and I helped you with this she will probably be mad, but I don't care. I can't live without my sister. You just better treat her like a queen or we will be having a nice long chat."

He finished looking at me; I just nodded my head like an idiot. I'm getting a third chance at this! I will not screw up this time; I will make sure she stays by my side for the rest of our lives. I thought as Harry walked out of the room. I sat on the floor and stared at the paintings, she had really cared for me and I had ripped out her heart and crushed it. I sighed and lay back on the floor, thinking of Morgana. I stayed there for a week before Peter came to get me.

"Get up off your ass and come pack some clothes. We are going down to Rio tomorrow and then out to Isle Esme." He kicked my side and then helped me up off the floor. This let me know that he was still mad at me, but was slowly forgiving me. I nodded and we ran back to the house to change my clothes and pack the clothes I needed. I stood in front of the sink in the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I noticed the dark circles around my eyes and knew I need to hunt. I dashed out of the house and went looking for a meal.

Once I had eaten I headed back to the house, I showered quickly and changed my clothes. I packed some clothes and left the room to find my family waiting by the door down stairs, Bella included. I didn't say anything but I'm sure that my thoughts conveyed my surprise. "Charlie okayed it as long as Carlisle and Esme were going." Edward whispered to me. I smiled slightly and we headed out to the cars. We drove to the airport in Seattle where our private jet was waiting. We loaded in our luggage and Emmet went ahead to start off the take off procedure.

"This is your captain speaking, I hope you are all ready for a kickass flight and I truly hope that you weren't expecting me to have co-pilot as I have locked the door and nobody is getting in here." We all began to laugh as Rose just sat back in her seat and looked at the door. "Nobody oh husband of mine. I guess that means I'll be staying out here then." Peter and I snorted when suddenly a blur came from the cockpit and Rose disappeared from her seat. "Sorry about that fokes, I meant to say no one but my wife is getting in here. Alright let's get this bird off the ground and down to Rio!" Emmett said, cheering at the end as we finally cleared the runway.

The flight down to Rio was uneventful and we decided to spend a few days on Isle Esme before heading back to the city to search for Morgana. While I was sad and frustrated that I couldn't go and find Morgana straight away I realised that it was probably better this way as I had time to figure out what to say. After a few days on the island I spent a lot of time searching Rio de Janeiro at night. Nearly two weeks had passed I was about to give up when Peter said that we were going as a family to a club in downtown Rio as he had a feeling about it. We all dressed up and headed to the mainland.

We arrived at the club just after ten and I grinned as we bypassed the bouncer. I set my emotions against the flow from the club and walked inside. I looked around as we walked in and froze, stood at the bar was Morgana. She had a drink in her hand and was wearing a short, tight green dress and just as I went to move towards her she moved out into the crowd of people and began to dance. I frowned when I saw how she was dancing, but couldn't intervene, I had no right to after the way I had treated her. "Let me talk to her." Rose whispered into my ear when I saw Morgana leave the room.

I waited for ten minutes before Rose came out. "You are a monumental idiot! I can't even believe that you would do what you did to her and still expect her to take you back! You will be lucky if she does! She is leaving right now and we are going to follow her and you are going to get down on your knees and grovel!" Rose yelled at me and we followed Morgana out onto the street and away from the club. "This is a bad idea." Peter whispered. As we followed Morgana into one of the darker areas of town.

She turned a corner and disappeared. "She apparated. We won't find her now and knowing Annie, she has probably gone hunting. I think I know roughly where her island is so we should be able to find it by boat. Hopefully she will be there and won't curse us off it." Harry said, sighing as we walked back to the boat. "I hope so Harry I really need to talk to her and settle this once and for all. I just hope she will listen." I whispered the last part looking out over the water as Carlisle steered the boat back to Isle Esme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Despite it being Christmas I am not a multimillionaire who is a world famous author! So if you recognize it I don't own it. :'( **

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

Three weeks had passed since I had left Forks. It had taken me the better part of a week to swim around to my island off the coast of Brazil. I had apparated to the mainland a few times to eat, but I had very little appetite. Tonight I put on a tight emerald green mini-dress and a pair of 6 inch heels and apparated to the mainland. I walked through the crowded streets of Rio de Janeiro looking for a dance club. I spotted one and walked inside, the bouncer moving aside to let me skip the line. I smiled at him and carried on into the club.

I moved through the doors and the bass hit me, I smiled the rhythm of the song seeping into my bones. I moved onto the dance floor and began to dance. I dance with a few people before going to get a drink. I sipped at the vodka, letting the taste of the drink work its way into my senses before I vanished it, I had no desire to bring it back up later. I finished my drink quickly and was moving back on to the dance floor when I saw them. The Cullens and Harry walked through the door. Jasper looked over at me, but I turned away and began to dance with the people around me.

I managed to ignore the Cullens until I stepped out to take a quick bathroom break, I splashed some water on my face and reached for a paper towel, when I lifted my head Rosalie was stood behind me. "Can I help you?" I asked arching an eyebrow, my Slytherin mask firmly in place. She looked at me, "Yeah you can actually. You can answer my question. Why didn't you fight for him? Why did you run?" I looked at her and sighed. "Rosalie, how many times do I have to be proposed to, only to be told I'm actually not what he wants? How many times am I supposed to deal with that? I ran because what's left of my heart can only take so much. Now please let me leave."

I walked passed her and she didn't stop me; I walked past the dance floor and headed out onto the streets. I turned away from the club and began to walk into one of the more dangerous areas of town I heard a dozen light footsteps behind me and realised the Cullens were following me. "This is a bad idea." Peter whispered. I apparated the rest of the way. I smiled slightly before suddenly turning down a side street heading for the smell of blood. I stopped in the shadow of a building and looked inside to find a gang of men sitting around drinking while a cage full of young girls sat against the back wall. Some of the girls were dirty, others were bruised or bleeding.

I snarled slightly and let my magic change my outfit into ripped jean shorts and a tank top. I dropped all my glamour's and walked around the corner. The men exclaimed when they saw me; I smiled and cast a hex. The men fell backwards and all the girls fell asleep, they didn't need to see this. I bared my teeth at the men and walked over to the man who raised his gun at me. I dodged the bullet and went for his jugular. I worked my way through all the men, I dropped the last body on the floor and reached out to the girls in the room, searching for their families and sending them home.

I had just reached the last girl when I paused. She had no home to go back to, she had no family alive anywhere and she was giving off a high magical signature. I sat on the ground by her and waited. She woke up slowly and sat up quickly. "Shh its ok sweetheart." I said softly to her in Portuguese, "I don't mean you any harm." I held my hand out to her and waited for her to take it. "I don't believe you, you are meant to hate and eat my kind, why would you keep me safe?" I frowned at her.

"You believe that just because I am a vampire I will kill and eat you? I would never kill any one of innocent blood. Those men I would kill a thousand times over, but you little one are someone I would never kill." I said to her, praying she believed me. She tilted her head to the side. "If that is true then where are all the other girls? What did you do to them?" I smiled slightly. "I sent them home, you see before I was a vampire, I was something else. Something that isn't completely human. I was a witch and my magic stayed with me, through my change. I believe that you have that same magic within you. Am I right?" I asked her, slightly nervous.

The girl looked at me before smiling, "Yes I have that gift too. I am not originally from Brazil, my family moved down here from America about 5 years ago, we moved out into the jungle because of my ability to change my shape, but a month ago some men came after my father and killed the whole family, I sat hiding in the tree unable to do anything. My father had always told me to hide if anyone came after him, to not be seen and then avenge his death later. I listened and I ran away. I made it here to the city, three weeks ago. Then last week when I was searching for food, those men grabbed me." She paused and looked at me, I searched her past and she was telling me the truth.

I held out my hand to her again, "Come with me. I'll take you to my home where you can rest and have some food and a shower and then tomorrow I can help you find out who those men were and I will help you make them pay. Trust me when I say that I have the resources to make it possible." I smiled over at her and she smiled back, showing me her teeth. "Thank you. What is your name?" she asked placing her hand in mine. I picked her up and walked away from the building, I turned just before we disappeared into the alley across from the building. I flicked my hand and it exploded into flames, a load explosion rocking the street.

I smiled showing my teeth, "My name is Morgana, but you may call me Ana. What is yours? And how old are you?" I looked down at her and held her tighter before I apparated. "My name is Aría, I'm 7. Where are we?" She asked as I placed her on the floor. "Welcome to Avalon, my own personal paradise. I bought this island just after my change; I like the space and the freedom that comes with it. I'll show you to your room, are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded, "Yes I am. What am I going to wear tonight and tomorrow? I have nothing." She looked down at the floor and I flinched, remembering a time when I had looked like that.

"I can find you something while you shower. I will also find you some food. Now here is your room and the bathroom is just through that door there. If you need anything speak and I will hear you. Enjoy your shower." I pulled the door closed and walked off towards the kitchen, I heard Aría sigh as she started up the water in the shower. I smiled and began to make her a few different dishes that I knew she would like. I left them on the counter with a heating charm over them and dashed into my room to find her something to wear.

I pulled out a pair of pajamas and shrunk them to fit her tiny frame. I also pulled out a pair of shorts, some underwear and a tank top and shrank it down. I returned to her room and knocked on the door. "Aría, may I come in? I have some clothes for you." I waited for a moment before I heard her say, "Sure you can come in." I opened the door and walked in. Aría was sat on the bed facing the window. I placed the clothes next to her. "There is dinner down on the table in the kitchen, would you like some company?" I asked her as she dressed.

I looked down when I felt her hand slide into mine. "Yes please. That would be good." I smiled at her and together we walked down into the kitchen. I sat down next to her and conjured my sketch pad. I began to sketch a scene from my past that I hadn't thought of in many years. The picture was of a huge cypress tree sat out in the middle of a swamp, up in the tree sat a little girl of about five. She was curled up in a ball, covered in cuts and bruises. Beneath the tree in the water you could see the alligator heads and in the distance was a boat with two people in it, laughing. I blinked when I felt a touch on my arm.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked turning to look at Aría; she was looking at my sketch pad. "What is that?" I sighed, when she asked this. "This is a memory of mine from when I was five. My parents died before I was even a week old. I was given to my father's best friend and his wife; they pretended to want me so that my father would make them my guardians. In reality they only wanted me for my magic, but when that began to develop they hated me even more, I was better at it than their perfect son. So when they could do it without being caught they would beat me and leave me out in the swamp, hoping that I would get eaten or die, but I was born to survive."

I paused and looked away from the drawing, I sighed again. "Everything about me helps me to survive. My magic, my ability to change shape and my ability to adapt to any situation. I have survived things that no person should be able to. Some days I wish I hadn't, there are many times that I wished that I had died and then I realise that I have an amazing chance to live a life I never thought I would have. So I'm going to do it." I smiled over at her, she smiled back. Aría looked at me for a moment then asked, "Even after we have avenged my family, can I still stay with you? I mean you don't have to say yes, but I would really like it if you could teach me magic, rather than some stupid old man."

I looked at Aría, "If you stay with me, I will enroll you in a school for magic, but I will put you in a school that is going to be good for you. That is going to give you the best education it can and what it can't give you I will. I do not regret going to school and learning magic, I do regret that I had no one to choose the right school for me. Those are rules for if you stay here, regarding school anyway. As for any other rules, they can wait for another day. Now go and get some rest so we can go exploring tomorrow." I said smiling at her.

She smiled back at me full force and hugged me before walking off to her room. "Night Mama Ana." She whispered before she got into bed and fell asleep. I lose my mate, but gain a daughter, who despite her eye colour actually looked like me, The eyes though those where Jasper's, an almost match for his stormy blue gaze. How in the hell did that happen? I thought as I went to sit on the beach, looking out at the ocean, the full moon hanging over the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing! **

**Chapter 3**

**JPOV**

As we arrived back at Isle Esme, Emmett leapt out and tied the speedboat to the dock. He stood to the side as we all got off the boat and placed his hand on my shoulder. He then tightened his grip before following Rose up to the house, with everyone else following them. I walked to the edge of the beach and kicked off my shoes and walked along the sand. I stood looking out at the full moon and hoped like hell that tomorrow we actually found Morgana as the pain in my chest was slowly increasing. _Serves you right boy. You should have listened to me._ The major growled out in my head. I sighed and watched the waves.

I turned when I heard the soft sound of footsteps and blinked. Walking towards me was a strange meld of eagle and lion. "Harry, is that you? What are you?" I asked. Magic swirled and Harry stood next to me and looked out at the water. "It's called a Griffin. It was the first form that I took when I managed to complete the change. Annie helped me do it. Do you know what you're going to say or do if we find her?" He asked looking over at me. I sighed again.

"I have an idea of what I want to say. Of course if I actually manage to say it is another matter. Whenever I look at Morgana my mind just goes blank and all I want is to be close to her." I paused and looked down at him, seeing black smudges underneath his eyes. I winced internally. "Harry you look like you could do with some sleep. Go I'm sure Peter is waiting for you." I pushed him gently in the direction of the house. Peter walked through the door just as Harry reached it and led him inside.

I sighed and once again looked out at the ocean. I stood watching the water for the rest of the night, wondering if Morgana was looking at the moon too. As the sun began to rise, I turned and walked up the beach and into the house. I waved at Esme as she began to make breakfast for Bella and Harry. She smiled and turned back to what she was doing. I walked down the hall and into the small bedroom that was mine.

I stripped off the clothes that I had put on last night and put on a pair of swim shorts and a t-shirt. I walked barefoot out of my room and into the living area. Everyone was in there now, Bella was sat eating her breakfast and talking to Esme. Carlisle and Edward were playing chess and Emmett was watching as Rose flipped through a fashion magazine. I smiled and then frowned when I saw Peter and Harry. Harry looked no better than the night before and was refusing to eat his breakfast. "I'm not hungry Peter. I promise I will eat later, but right now I just don't want to eat. I never do after a night like last night." He pushed the plate in front of him away and walked over to the window.

Peter glared over at me and hissed under his breath, "He keeps having nightmares that he's going to find Ana dead. Either that or he keeps reliving old memories and this time the outcome is different because Ana dies. If he doesn't see that she's ok soon I don't know what will happen. So you better fix this shit or I will kill you, brother or not." Peter growled at the end before walking over to Harry and wrapping him in a hug.

I stood frozen for a second before dashing out of the door. I stood on the end of the dock next to boat we would be using today. An hour passed before the family walked down towards me. "We need to go south slightly and east. I think this is where the island is." Harry said pointing to a patch of open water on the map. Carlisle nodded and began to get the boat ready to leave. Edward untied the boat and pushed us slightly away from the dock before jumping on board.

Carlisle started the engine and we began to sail down towards the area of ocean Harry had indicated. I stood up on the deck and let the sunlight play over my skin, glad that we were the only boat out here for miles. Harry came and stood next to me. "I think we might be lucky today, I can feel it." He said placing his hand on my arm.

I smiled slightly and looked down at him, "Harry I'm sorry. I know that I'm causing myself and Morgana a lot of pain, but I didn't realise that I had affected you with my decision as well. For that I am sorry." I placed my hand on his shoulder and let him feel how sorry I was. He sighed. "Jasper I will admit that I don't feel as good as I usually do, but this has happened before and it will happen again. So many things in life could trigger my memories of the war, this time it was Morgana leaving. Surely you understand that?" He said looking over at me.

I nodded and chuckled slightly, "Yeah I reckon I know a little about that happening. I'm just sorry that I was the main cause of it this time. I just hope that I can make this right, that I can get Morgana to listen to me." I sighed and looked out over the water again. Harry stood next to me for a little while longer before turning and going below deck to escape the heat. I stayed where I was and continued scanning the horizon, searching for anything that could be Morgana's Island.

It was nearing 2 o'clock when Harry dashed up on deck and told Carlisle to turn sharply to the right. Carlisle complied just as Harry started to chant, waving his wand in the air. Suddenly the boat lurched forward and an island appeared in front of us. "Yes! It worked! I knew Annie taught me that spell for a reason." Harry began to jump up and down; Carlisle chuckled and lowered the anchor. "Umm not to be a downer, but how are we going to get to the island?" Bella asked as we all stood on deck laughing at Harry. Harry turned around and grinned, "Glad you asked Bella. You and I are going to apparate and I guess you are all going to have to swim." Harry smirked and grabbed Bella's arm before disappearing and re-appearing on the beach.

Bella and Harry high-fived and waved at us. I heard Esme sigh, "Well then I guess we better go join them. Darling shall we?" Carlisle asked her. She smiled and they walked towards the side of the boat. Carlisle opened the gate and was just turning around to face Esme when Emmett pushed him into the water. "Oops sorry dad, I slipped." He said laughing. He was so busy laughing that he missed the shared glance between Rose and Esme. His laughter was cut off when together they pushed him into the water to join Carlisle. "Oops I am so unbalanced on this boat." Rose said smirking. Together she and Esme turned to face the three of us still left on the deck.

Peter, Edward and I looked at each other and backed away from them. "Race you then?" Peter suggested we nodded and ran around Rose and Esme, diving into the crystal clear waters. We surfaced and swam towards the shore. We were just walking out of the water, when we heard two splashes behind us. We all watched as Rose and Esme swam towards us. We all watched as they high-fived and walked past us onto the beach. We began to walk over to Harry and Bella when a hot wind surrounded us. "Sorry I should have warned you. I'm just drying you off quicker. I don't think Annie would be very happy if we made her floors wet." Harry said as the wind died down.

We thanked him and followed him up the beach towards Morgana's house. Harry knocked on the door and opened it. "Annie? Are you here?" He walked inside and stood in the kitchen. "She's been here and someone's here with her. Annie wouldn't make food for the hell of it." Harry muttered as he looked around the kitchen, we all rushed towards the window when a crack sounded on the beach.

We watched as Morgana lowered a small girl to the sand and looked around. She looked out at the boat and I felt her emotions. They were worried and curious. "Mama Ana, whose footprints are those?" I inhaled when I heard the little girl speak, she has a daughter. Morgana span around and looked at our footsteps in the sand. I felt the slight tingle of magic as Morgana tried to determine who was in her house.

I knew the minute that she worked it out as she stiffened, her emotions disappeared and she froze. Please God don't let her run, let her come up here angry and fighting, that I can deal with. I thought as I watched her grasp the little girls hand and slowly begin to walk up the beach towards the house. "Great I'm afraid to walk into my own house, what's next? Being afraid of my own shadow?" She hissed under her breath. Emmett chuckled softly. I heard her inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, her feelings gradually appearing, anger being the main one. She paused before the door and I watched her silhouette look down at the child before placing her hand on the door. We all stood motionless and I braced myself for the fight I had coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything that you recognize.**

**Chapter 4**

**APOV**

After spending the night out on the beach I watched the sun rise and then moved inside. I began to make breakfast when I heard Aría begin to move around upstairs. I made a bacon and cheese omelet and placed it on a plate just as Aría walked through the door. "Morning Mama Ana, how was your night?" She asked me as she sat down and started to devour the omelet, I smiled and began to make her another as I answered, remembering what it felt like to have an animagus form and the energy it took to change. "My night was enlightening, I spent it looking out at the water and remembering my life and all the changes that happened that made me better."

I placed the second omelet on her plate just as she finished the first. She looked up at me. "How do you know that I want a second helping without me saying or even what I want for meals? Is it a vampire thing?" She asked me as she began to eat her second omelet, slower this time. I chuckled and tilted my head, "Yes and no. It's not a vampire thing, it's a magic thing. You see within my family tree it is not uncommon for people to be able to see the future. My eldest ancestors could do it as could many of their descendants my mother and I included."

I paused and moved to grab her a glass of orange juice. She smiled and I carried on. "The difference between me and my ancestors, my mother included, is that I don't just see the future. I can also see the present and the past. If I'm seeing the past it's in sepia, like old style photographs. If I'm seeing the present it's just like seeing everything normally. If I see the future then it's almost as if I'm seeing it through a rainy window, it's all blurred around the edges but in normal colour." I explained as she finished her omelet and juice.

"You said last night that we could go exploring today, what did you mean?" Aría asked me. I picked up her plates and began to wash them in the sink. "Well if you feel up to it I can take you back into the rainforest and you can show me where you lived. Then together we can pick up anything that you need or want from the house. I can also find out a little more about what happened by using a few different spells. Is that ok with you?" I asked her as I left the plates on the drainer to dry. Aría looked pensive for a moment then nodded. "That sounds ok to me, I really want to get on with this and make those men pay." She snarled slightly and I saw a hint of fangs when she did. "Watch your magic sweetie. Wait for the time. Now are you ready to go?"

She nodded in answer and came over to wrap her arms around my waist. I picked her up and held her tightly and apparated to an area near her family's home. I placed her on the ground and breathed in deep. I smiled when the scent of the rainforest passed over me, my inner animal purred at the smell. "Do you want to walk as a human or in your animal form?" I asked her, when I didn't receive an answer I looked down and found myself looking into the eyes of a leopard. I smiled, closed my eyes and let my own change wash over me. I heard Aría's snort of surprise and opened my eyes. I knew that she would be seeing the form of a black panther. I nudged her side and she began to lead the way towards the house.

We ran through the forest for about an hour before Aría began to slow down. I followed her lead and let her go first physically, but I was already sending out my magic to check that the area ahead was safe for her. It was so I let her go. She stopped at the edge of the tree line and changed back. I turned back and watched her walk slowly forward. She sniffed and I placed my hand on her shoulder. "If it's too much sweetie, I can go on and look around if you want to stay out here?" I asked her softly. She shook her head. "No. The last time I left someone alone they died, so I'm coming with you." I smiled down at her softly and held out my hand.

She reached over and held it as we began to walk towards the house. The house itself fit in well with the forest around it. It was on stilts and was made of wood. There were two floors to it and underneath the first there was a canoe tied to the stilts. Probably tied down so that it doesn't get washed away when it rains. I thought as we walked over to the house and stopped under the overhanging porch. I lifted Aría up and she climbed up onto the porch, scrambling back further so I could jump up. I jumped and landed lightly on the wooden deck.

"Alright sweetie, show me around. We can find what you want first and then I'll take a look at finding out information about these men. Sound ok?" I said, crouching down to her level. She nodded and took my hand leading me upstairs. We walked past three rooms before stopping and pausing before a plain white door. "This is my room." Aría whispered, I nodded and waited for her to open the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The room inside had a huge glass window looking out onto the forest I could just make out the thin line where the door opened. The bed was a hammock suspended between two walls and it was full with different colored pillows.

"Can I have all the pillows from the bed and the clothes from in here? Also there are a few things I need from in the library. Everything else can stay here." I nodded and began to pack up and shrink down the things she pointed out in her room. When we had finished in her room we moved on downstairs and walked towards the library. I frowned slightly, there were plenty of photographs up on the walls, but none of them included Aría. I shook my head and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach. We walked into the library and Aría gasped at the sight that met us.

I growled slightly and breathed in deep. I caught the scent of four men and one woman. I moved carefully around the room, avoiding standing on any of the papers and books strewn all over the floor. My growls got louder as I moved around to the side of the desk. "Aría stay where you are. What in here do you need?" I asked as I read through the papers that were sat out open on the desk."I need everything out of the second draw down and mom said that there was something for me in the safe too which is behind that painting." She told me pointing over at the wall. I nodded and carefully opened the draw.

There were a few papers inside and a folder containing more papers. I pulled them out de-activated the tracking charm on them and shrank them down into my pocket. I then moved carefully over to the portrait that Aría had indicated. I moved it gently aside and sent a spell at the lock. My magic overloaded the spells on the safe and it swung open. I grunted as a knife thrust forward and tried to pierce my skin. I growled and threw it over my shoulder onto the floor. I pulled out all the documents in the safe and again de-activated the spells on them. I shrank them down and placed them in my pocket.

I moved across the room to Aría and placed my hand on her shoulder. "I know that it isn't a great thing to ask you but can you show me where your family was killed. I can then find out who the men were and where they are." Aría nodded and led me out of the room. We walked to the back of the house and she pointed at an area of ground. "Right there, they did it there. I'm going to stay up here." She said sitting down and looking out into the forest. I nodded and jumped lightly onto the ground. I knelt down and touched the ground softly. "Show me." I whispered.

Instantly images flooded my brain and it took me a while to process them. I watched as the three men led the family outside. They were demanding to know where Aría was, the two other children were crying and the mother and father stood stoic. "We are not telling you anything. You can't have her she is ours, we can do with her as we see fit. I don't care who you are the little bitch was our gift from him and we can do what we like with her." Aría's father said as he turned to face the men. The men turned and faced him and I snarled as I caught sight of Lucius Malfoy, one of the Lestrange brothers and Fenrir Greyback. I watched as they killed the family and Lucius turned around to the others.

"Search the house Lestrange, Greyback search the immediate forest and I'll get rid of these things. I want that child found she is the only thing we can use to bring the ministry to its knees. Her power will rival Potters and we should be able to win. After all Potter and his precious little weapon have left already." The memory began to fade as I came back into the present. I growled and watched as the sky darkened and thunder began to sound. A lightning bolt slammed into the ground next to me. I didn't flinch, but Aría shrieked. "Don't worry Sweetie, that was just me getting a little of my frustration out. Do you have everything you need?" I turned around and looked at her.

Aría nodded, "Can we leave now? I'm done, I want to go back." She pleaded as she jumped down of the porch and ran towards me. I bent and picked her up. "Hold on tight." I whispered as I concentrated on Avalon. I felt Aría's hands tightened around my neck as we disapparated. I lowered her to the sand and frowned. Something wasn't right on the island. I turned around and saw a boat moored out in the bay behind me. I sent a branch of my magic out and found the boat was deserted. "Mama Ana, whose footprints are those?" I span around and looked at the footprints that led up to my house.

I sent out my magic again and froze when I registered the signatures inside. They wouldn't. How could they have found me I never told Harry the exact location of Avalon. I grasped Aría's hand and walked slowly up towards my house. "Great I'm afraid to walk into my own house, what's next? Being afraid of my own shadow?" I hissed under my breath. I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, bringing my temper and my feelings under control. I paused, looked down at Aría and smiled slightly. I then pushed the door open and braced myself for what was coming.

**A/N: I have had a few comments on how having the story in two points of view is getting repetitive, so I'm going to trial it in just Ana's POV. Any and all comments are appreciated, so I can decide whether to keep it in one POV or two. **

**Thanks muchly**

**Founders Daughter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope still isn't mine if you recognize it! If you don't then yeah I own it **

**Chapter 5**

**APOV**

I swung the door open and saw the entire Cullen family looking over at me. I scowled and growled when Jasper tried to walk towards me. "What in the nine levels of hell are you doing here? I thought I was perfectly clear when I left that I wanted to be left alone. Rosalie I thought I had made my point quite clear to you. Why did you bring him here?" I snarled out at them, Aría also snarled as she picked up on my emotions. I blinked and placed my mask up and turned to Aría, "Sweetie, why don't we go upstairs you can tell me how you'd like your room and then I'll leave you to decorate it as you want while I talk to these people ok?" I looked her in the eye and smiled softly.

She nodded and threw her arms around my neck so that I had no choice but to carry her up to the room that was hers. I pushed open the door and went to set her down, only to find that she didn't want to let go. "Aría what's wrong?" I flinched when I smelt salt and felt tears hit my neck. "They aren't going to take you away from me are they?" I growled and hissed, "Not if they know what's good for them. I will never leave you willingly ok? They can try, but I will always find my way back to you ok? Now what kind of bed do you want?" I asked as she finally unwound her arms from around my neck.

"Can you set up my room like it was back at the other house and when you're finished downstairs can you help me change the colours of the walls?" I nodded and waved my hand, the bed became a hammock the wardrobes and draws became bigger. I placed all the things we had collected on the floor, apart from the documents, and enlarged them. "Here you go; I'll let you put it all away as you want it. Remember just say if you need me and I'll come up ok?" I smiled down at her and she nodded. "Be careful Mama." She whispered as she kissed my cheek. I nodded and kissed her forehead before heading out of the door and making my way at human speed down the stairs.

I looked at all their faces and sighed, I had been hoping to avoid this. "Why are you here?" I asked abruptly before anyone could speak. Peter shifted closer to Harry and I really looked at my baby brother and noticed that in the short time we had been apart he looked like he had been to hell and back. I flinched slightly and looked away from him in shame, that was my partly my fault, I had played a part in making my brother look like that. Jasper walked forward and I scowled. He stopped and looked like I had kicked his puppy and then drowned it.

"It was my idea darlin' I wanted to apologize for the things that I said in the meadow. I wasn't thinking clearly, is my only excuse. I have never seen you use that much power. I know you kept telling me you knew how to fight, how to defend yourself, but I didn't really believe it. I know I saw you do it as a human, but that was a few punches and some excellent shooting. I never realised that you could match me in power and fighting ability, although if I had listened to the Major a bit more I would have. In fact if I had listened to him then we could have avoided all this. I know I have hurt you darlin', I know that I have betrayed the trust and love that you gave me, and If you offer me one more chance I will do everything I can to make it up to you and treat you like you are the only thing in my existence that matters. Which you truly are. Please will you grant me one more chance to fix this?"

He walked to where I was stood at the bottom of the stairs and knelt down in front of me. He placed his hands in his lap and bowed his head. "Morgana I don't know what you told Rosalie, but I can guess it was about me. Rosalie made a very good point in the club. I am a complete idiot and I don't think anyone is going to dispute that. She also pointed out that I was stupid if I thought you would take me back. I know that all this is just words and that you have no reason to believe them. I will prove to you that everything I have ever said to you I meant. If that means I have to wait for decades or centuries until you truly believe that I will wait."

He looked up at me from underneath his lashes and I had to steel myself against falling to my knees in front of him and hugging him, because he was here and he really did want me. I however decided that I would stop behaving like some sappy Hufflepuff and play like a Slytherin. I walked around him and over to where Peter and Harry were standing. I looked over my shoulder, saying, "I'll think about it, but bear in mind it's not just me now, Aría is here as well and she is here to stay. If you think you can handle that then maybe I will give you a chance." I turned around and over at Peter who was smirking. 'Well played Sis, we both know you are going to forgive him and spend the rest of eternity with him, but good idea to make him sweat for a bit. Can't let him get off to easy, gotta make him work for it.' I smiled slightly at Peter's thought.

Peter nodded his head before grabbing my hand and pulling me into a hug, sandwiching me between his body and Harry's. I wrapped my arms around Harry and whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you like that." He squeezed me tighter and growled. "Don't you dare apologize for that Morgana. If Peter had said something like that I would have done the same thing. Well maybe without the picking up of a child and exploding building thing." He smirked down at me, when I reared my head back. "What are you talking about I didn't explode any buildings." I looked up at him semi-innocently, feeling slightly mischievous.

Emmett chuckled and looked over at me. "You're not really all that mad at any of us are you? We didn't know Jasper was going to be a moron towards you." I smiled and looked at the Cullen's and shook my head. "No I'm not mad at you. Well Peter and Harry maybe, despite Jasper saying this was his idea, he didn't know that I like the sea and the sun and he certainly didn't know that I owned an Island down here. I know that you two had something to do with that." I smirked at the pair of them then turned around to shout up the stairs. "Aría are you hungry?" "Yes." She shouted back down at me. "Harry, Bella would you like something to eat as well?" They both nodded and I made my way into the kitchen.

"Jasper, would you go and make sure Aría washes her hands before she comes down." I said as I began to pull ingredients from the fridge, not even looking to check that he had done it as I had asked. I knew that he would do it. I paused for a second and listened as Jasper knocked on Aría's door. "Miss Aría, May I come in?" He asked when she opened the door. "I guess, what do you want?" She asked grumpily, I chuckled and began to prepare lunch. I stopped listening to the conversation going on upstairs when Peter came to stand behind me and watch me cook over my shoulder. I giggled as he tried to steal a piece of food from the plate. I smacked the knife against his hand. "Brother you couldn't get away with that when we were human, you sure ain't getting away with it now." I shoved him back and moved to carry the food to the table. Peter took the plate from my hand and nodded to the stairs.

It was a good job that Peter had taken the food as I would have dropped it at the picture that was presented to me. Aría was in Jasper's arms and they were talking softly, their heads pressed together. She whispered something and Jasper laughed. The sound made my stomach clench, it had been too long since I had heard him laugh. He walked over to the table and sat Aría in a chair next to Esme. "Thank you Jasper. Now go on." Aría gestured at me and the door and I tilted my head to the side, the inhaled sharply when Jasper turned to me, smiling and asked, "Ma'am Would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me on a walk outside?" He held out his arm to me and I blinked in shock before nodding. Jasper's smile widened as I took his arm and we made our way out onto the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope still doesn't belong to me :'( **

**Chapter 7**

**APOV**

We were silent as we made our way down the beach away from the house. I was unsure of what Jasper had planned to say to me. I silently cast a silencing spell behind me, making it so everyone in the house couldn't hear us, but we could hear them. I knew how nosy Peter was, I wanted whatever Jasper had to say to be between the two of us and possibly Aría. "Did you listen into the conversation between Aría and me or had Peter demanded your attention by then?" I giggled as he teased me, while walking down to the shoreline. "No I was too busy trying to keep Peter in line, why?" The way he worded it made me worry and I frowned slightly, turning to look at him. What could he possibly have to tell me about Aría? He raised his hand slowly as he smoothed the crease out with his finger.

"It wasn't anything you need to worry about like that darlin'. I just wanted you to know that I think she maybe empathic. We were talking about you and how sorry I was that I had hurt you and she said she could tell how sorry I was and how much I loved you." He paused probably to let me think about what he meant. I felt him tense slightly as I removed my hand from his arm, I smiled when I bent down to remove my shoes and vanish them to my room. I stood back up and Jasper smiled when I placed my hand back in it original position, I blinked when a bolt of electricity shot through my body, starting at the tips of my fingers that touched his hand.

I gasped and looked up at him, wondering if the electricity was only felt by me." Please tell me I wasn't the only one to feel that." I whispered, praying that I wasn't making a fool of myself. I held my breath as he shook his head and looked at me."No mi compañero, you weren't the only one to feel that. I know that I have a lot to make up to you, but I will try my damn fucking hardest to make you happy again." I let my breath out slowly only to suck it back in when I felt Jasper project his emotions to me. Love, Remorse, Joy, Guilt and lust. "Jasper." I whispered closing my eyes, just feeling the emotions that mirrored my own. I felt him move before being still, clearly waiting for my reaction. I opened my eyes and saw a look of vulnerability in his eyes that should never be there. I darted forward and threw m arms around his waist. "I believe you Jasper; I still love you, but do not ever do something like this again I don't think I would survive it." When I looked at him, I knew that he could see the pain in my eyes. He nodded at me and leant his forehead on mine.

"I can't promise we won't fight because we both know that I am just as hot headed and stubborn as you are. I can however promise that I will talk to you about anything that worries me. I can also promise that I will adore that little girl up there. It looks like she needs it." I stated as he tightened his hold on me. I smiled up at him and kissed him softly. "Those seem to be reasonable terms Jasper. I will try and do the same. Now what was this about Aría being empathic? I mean I can see it; she got angry earlier when I did and she got scared when I was even if I wasn't outwardly showing it in anyway. What are we going to do if she is? I mean it could be a side effect of the level of magic she has, it could also affect the control she has on her magic."

I watched and waited as he nodded and processed everything. "I didn't realise that she had magic, but that makes sense you wouldn't take a child from anywhere without good reasoning. Also I am sure there is a huge story behind this that needs telling later. Can I ask you something?" I saw uncertainty on Jasper's face as he looked at me, clearly worried about how I would take what he had to say. I nodded, smiling, encouraging him to speak. "Is it me or does Aría look like the perfect mix of the two of us?" I tensed and looked at Jasper's face. I could see the embarrassment in his eyes before he raised them and looked over my head at the ocean. I sighed, "I thought that was just something I was imagining. That she looked like me, but had your eyes. She kind of has a good mixture of our temperaments and personalities as well. She also seems to have a good mix of our gifts. My magic and your empathy." I looked up at him before turning in his embrace, looking out at the ocean while relaxing back against him.

I smiled softly as he placed a kiss to the top of my head, "I think that we should just see where this goes. She will obviously need us both to help her with all of her talents." I nodded glad we were on the same page and said, "I think that she will need us both in general Jasper. She needs to feel safe, loved and part of a family. I went to her old house with her today and I just get the feeling that she wasn't as loved as she should have been. Mon amour, I don't want her to feel like I did as a child. I don't think that I could stand it." I knew Jasper had felt my sadness begin to overwhelm me when he span me around in his arms and held my face gently in his hands. "Darlin', I will do everything in my power until the day I cease to exist to let the both of you know that you are loved, cherished and protected. I promise." He told me.

I smiled and wrapping my arms around Jasper's neck. "I hear you major. I hope you know that I will do the same thing back to you. I know that you don't need protecting, but there may come a time when you need the help and I will be there. I love you. I never stopped." I watched as he smiled down and bent his head towards me. "I love you too." I held my breath as he dipped his head lower to kiss me, when an ear splitting shriek reached us from within the house. We froze before running back to the house. I reached the door first and threw it open, immediately scanning the area with my magic. "What in the name of the founders?" I asked as we took in the scene in the room. Aría was being held protectively by Bella on the couch and surrounded by Esme and Rosalie, while Edward and Carlisle stood behind it. Emmett was crouched on the floor and Harry and Peter stood in front of the entire group. What caught my eye the most was the fact that Harry had his wand out and it was pointed at something we couldn't see.

I darted forward and stood in between Harry and Peter with Jasper moving to stand between Peter and I. In front of us was the fire place, lit for the first time since I had made the house, glowing with green-blue flames of a flue call. That I wasn't expecting. Very few people even knew that I was connected to the network at this address. I placed a hand on Harry's arm and forced him to lower his hand. "Let me. You don't know the existence of the island remember." I walked over to the hearth and knelt down. When Aría whimpered as I stuck my head into the flames, I felt my anger begin to surface and snarled. "Who are you and what do you want?" When my eyes focused I found myself staring at High King Ragnok, the head of Gringotts. "Forgive me for being abrupt High King, but you scared one of my young guests. What can I do for you?" I removed all anger from my face.

He nodded, "I am sorry Your Highness. I just wished to inform you that Dumbledore is trying to access Lord Potter's vaults. Also I have information on the little girl that you have recently acquired. She is biologically the daughter of both you and your fiancée. It would seem that you were followed back to the 1860's and some of your genetic material was taken from the pair of you. The material was then implanted within a Gollum and was grown until the child was born. She was then given to Tom Riddle to use as a weapon, he then passed her over to a married couple who were very loyal to him. So while you did not conceive and carry her naturally she is your daughter and has been placed as such in our records. I apologize for the way in which this information has been departed to you, but if you wish to discuss it in more depth with us, please do not hesitate to owl us. May the rest of your day be brighter than this."

He finished and removed his head from the fire ending the call. As he had spoken I knew that my anger levels had increased and my control on both my magic and my demon was slipping. I knew that Ragnok had noticed this in the way he had abruptly ended the call, without the usual courtesies. I pulled my head from the fire and heard the major say, "No hija, it is not. Neither Jasper or I will allow it." I turned around to see him holding our daughter in his arms, reassuring her of that no one was going to kill us. I stood and turned to face them properly saying, "Nor will I." I knew that my loss of control would be showing within my eyes. I hissed when I saw Aria reached out her arms towards me, tears falling down her face.

I darted towards the pair of them and took Aría from Jasper and wrapped her up in my arms making soothing noises in my throat. I purred softly when I felt Jasper's arms come around the pair of us, sandwiching Aría in the middle of us. 'This is how it should have been from the start of her life.' I thought absently as we stood there. I looked down at Aría and told her, "Nothing will ever hurt you again Aría, Jasper and I will keep you safe. Remember what I told you, everything about me helps me adapt to survive. Nothing short of the world ending is going to cause me to leave you." I wasn't sure that even that would take me away from my daughter. I saw Jasper nod out of the corner of my eye and place a kiss on Aría's hair. "The same is true for me too sweetheart. It will be over my pile of ashes that I leave the pair of you." He smiled at me and I smiled back he didn't even know she was his daughter but was willing to protect her with his life. I knew we would need to have a conversation immediately and mouthed, "Put her to sleep. Please." He nodded and soon Aría's heartbeat slowed.

Once Aría's heartbeat was a steady, slow rhythm, I placed a silencing ward around one of the couches and placed Aría on it. I then turned to face everyone else and watched as they moved to take a seat. I stayed standing as I said. "Right we need to discuss what the hell that was." I stood still at Harry walked towards me with an unreadable expression on his face. "Yeah we also need to talk about you forgiving Jasper so quickly." Harry said, stopping in front of me. I looked at him shocked, then I began to get angry as he judged without knowing the full reason. I placed my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me." From the corner of my eye I saw Peter and Jasper flinch and look at each other. I had only ever used that tone once around them and they knew what was going to happen. Before either one of them could intervene Harry snarled out, "Annie he damn near fucking killed you, I know he practically ripped out your heart. Yet you have gone and fucking forgiven him so easily." He began to pace as he spoke.

I just stood there, looking between Harry and Jasper. I could see the hurt in Jasper's eyes and that did it for me. "Well excuse the fuck out of me! I was under the impression that I was a grown ass woman who could make her own decisions. I may have forgiven him Harry, but we all know, especially Jasper that I won't forget what he did. I just can't live without him Harry. What would you have done if it was Peter? Would you have forgiven him?" I looked at him, begging him with my eyes to understand and he nodded, sighing, "Yeah I guess I would have forgiven him." I smiled, relieved and looked at Jasper before frowning and looking at Aría. "Now we have a more serious issue. Malfoy Sr. wants to try and use Aría to take over the ministry because neither of us is there to stop him and he feels that Aría has more power than either of us. He tried to get Aría when he killed her parents about a month ago. He also wasn't working alone, Greyback and one of Lestrange brothers, whichever one we didn't kill in the war." I held my breath and waited for the blow up from that statement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own anything. There is a line in here that I borrowed from POTC 3 and I am not SM or JKR so that's not mine either **

**Chapter 7**

**APOV**

I managed to count to 123 before Harry snarled and shifted. I took a step back away from the angry panther that was stalking towards me. I shifted as well and watched as everyone's eyes widen as they took in the giant six foot tall lion that was stood in front of them. Harry paused then bowed his head and changed back, "Sorry Annie. I don't really have any control when people mention the Malfoy name. How did you find out?" I sighed and motioned for Harry to sit down. "Well earlier today I took Aría to where she used to live with her parents until they were killed about a month ago. While we were there I could smell the presence of three men that were not in the family. Aría took me outside and showed me where they had been killed."

I paused for a moment to let that sinks in, Esme began to sniffle. Bella placed her arm around her and began to stroke her hair. Carlisle held her hand and looked slightly angry. "What happened next?" He asked. I sighed and looked at him. "I performed a spell that would harness the magic that was used in the murders to show me what had happened. I saw everything, heard everything and what I saw really pissed me off. I can't believe that people are trying this again. But that isn't even the worst of it." I sighed, "This is where it all gets incredibly FUBAR." I looked over to the couch holding my daughter and took a deep breath. I looked at Jasper and let go of the hold on my emotions letting him feel everything.

"Darlin'?" He asked me and I shook my head. I took a deep breath and began, "The fire call that just came through was from my accounts manager. He was calling for two reasons. The first was to inform me that Dumbledore was trying to get into Harry's vault. Don't worry he hasn't and he won't ever you know that, the goblins are too good at their job." I told Harry when he began to growl. "The second larger issue is that of the fact that Jasper and I have a daughter. According to my manager, I was followed back into the past and someone stole our DNA and taking that created our daughter in this time period. She was then given away as a weapon to Riddle and then ended up in another family who ended up down in Brazil. Where they were killed." I paused; I knew my emotions would be going everywhere. Jasper stood up and walked towards me.

"It's Aría, isn't it? They fucked with not only our lives but hers as well didn't they? Darlin'? I don't blame you. I never will but when I get my hands on the person or persons who did this to us they will die. Slowly and painfully." I nodded at him and turned away and walked to the window, staring out at the setting sun. I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around me. I inhaled Jasper's scent and relaxed back into his embrace. I knew he was feeling all my emotions. I let go of the hold on my sorrow and suddenly the sky darkened and rain thundered down. Jasper's hold tightened and I placed my hands over the top of his and gripped them tightly.

"You won't be alone in their deaths, I don't care that they fucked with my life, I am used to it. I am however furious that they fucked with both you and Aría. The last ting dey will know in dis life is how cruel I can be!" My Cajun accent seeping into my voice. The thunder echoed my statement and the whole house shook as the waves began to grown in size. It all faded away as I felt a wave of calm wash over me from Jasper. I turned back around and took a deep breath. "Thank you cher, I am sorry to have lost my temper like that" I said as I turned to the Cullen's, pulling my emotions back under control, but letting my eyes flash in anger. "There will be hell to pay for whoever dared to do this to my family. In fact there will be more than hell to pay. I will not however ask you to become involved in this." I told them as I moved next to Aría and stroked the hair away from her face.

"You do not have to ask us, we will be helping you bring whoever did this to justice, in whatever form you deem necessary. Jasper is part of our family and by extension so are you, Harry and now Aría. We protect our own. I know that we didn't get off to the best of starts but I hope that from now on you will consider us part of your family." Carlisle said, I looked at the others and saw them nodding their heads in agreement. I looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. He nodded. I smiled slightly. "Well in that case I hope you're prepared for this, Harry and I aren't the easiest people to live with. Me more specifically." Esme grinned and then pointed at the four boys. "What and you think living with these four is easy?" I laughed at their shouts of protest, and then looked down when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Why did you put me to sleep?" Aría whispered looking up at me. I sighed, smoothing her hair down. I looked over at Jasper and he knelt down next to us. "We needed to talk about a few things darlin' that would have been very confusing and upsetting for you. I'm sorry if I made you mad, but I didn't want you getting upset." His hand joined mine where it was resting on Aría's head. She frowned slightly and looked between the two of us. "Is this about why I don't look like my mom and dad, but I do look like you? Are you my real parents?" She demanded, growling slightly. I blinked and looked at Jasper, who nodded, equally as speechless as I was. "Aría, you... I... Yes. Yes that was what this was about. I was filling Jasper and the family in on your story and then about the fire call I had. You have to understand sweetheart, that until I got that call I didn't realise that I had a daughter. If I had you would have grown up with me from birth."

I looked down at her and held my breath, worrying about how she would take it. I let it out in a gust as she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "I know mama, I know that you and papa would have come and found me as soon as you knew. Does this mean I get to stay with you forever now?" She asked into my neck. I drew a breath to answer when everything began to blur around the edges and I was sucked into a strange new vision. I was aware of Jasper and Aría calling for me, but all I could see was a courtroom full of people, with three people in chains in the middle and a woman sat on a huge chair wearing a deep purple medieval dress and crown. The man stood next to her had grey robes on. It was so unusual that I could only make out the figures, but not who they were. It was like I was looking at the scene from under water.

I blinked and my living room came back into focus. I could feel Aría's tears splashing onto my neck and I was looking into Jasper's worried eyes. I drew in another breath and stroked Aría's head. "Shh sweetie it's ok. This sometimes happens. My visions surprise me, this one was more powerful than most of the ones I usually get. That means that it will happen. Nothing will change it. I am sorry if I scared you. It wasn't my intention." I looked over at everyone. Harry was pale and it seemed like he was trying to get out of Peter's grasp. I smiled at him and he stopped struggling and leant back against Peter. I looked back over at Jasper and my smile slipped slightly. I shook my head when he quirked an eyebrow and mouthed "Later." He nodded and smiled slightly.

I looked down at Aría and she sniffed, "You aren't leaving me are you? You aren't sick are you?" I smiled and shook my head, hugging her closer to me. "No sweetie I can't get sick. And I already told you nothing could make me leave you. I am in your life forever now. You won't be able to get rid of me." She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and smiled. "Good. Now I want to play a game. Everyone has to play I want to see who can build the best sandcastle!" She looked at us all pleadingly. I nodded and Jasper smiled. "I think we can agree to that. Shall we go out and split into teams?" Aría squealed and jumped up clapping her hands. We laughed as she darted out the door and Emmett ran after her.

We all followed at a more sedate pace. We got down to the beach and looked at Aría. "So what are the teams for this then, querida?" Jasper asked her as we reached the beach. She tilted her head and looked between us all. "Girls on one team and boys on the other." We nodded and we separated into the two groups. The boys immediately huddled around and began talking ideas; Of course we could hear exactly what was being said. I smirked and surrounded us in a sound proof bubble. "Right then ladies, the boys can't see us properly and they certainly can't hear us, what's the plan?" We all looked at each other, thinking. "How about a tree like in the jungle with an animal that represents each of us?" Aría said after a little bit. We nodded and Esme and I began to build the tree.

"What can we do?" Bella asked, I looked up from making the sand wetter. "Would you and Aría start making the trunk of the tree? Rose will you help us make the top?" They nodded and we worked on getting the tree finished. Once we had finished that we stopped. "What animal is everyone going to be?" Esme asked. Aría looked at her and said, "I'm going to be a leopard." I smiled and looked at her, "Well I think that I should be a mama leopard, don't you?" She nodded and looked at Rose. "Aunty Rose should be a panther and Nana Esme can be a scarlet macaw and Aunty Bella can be a blue one." Aría stated and we nodded, she had chosen well. "Um can some help me with mine; otherwise it's going to look a complete mess?" Bella said, Esme nodded and moved to help Bella put her macaw together on one of the higher branches.

I stood at the bottom of the tree and pointed to an area, "This ok for you, açúcar?" Aría nodded and we began to make my leopard stood at the bottom of the tree, when we had finished, Aría whispered, "Can we put my leopard sat in front of you?" I nodded and sculpted the sand in front of the two front paws to look like Aría did in her animal form. When we had finished we stood back and looked at the whole picture. Our leopards were hidden in the ferns at the base of the tree, half way up the tree Rose's panther lounged on a branch, its tail hanging down underneath and finally up in the canopy were Esme and Bella's two macaws. _"Pigmentum."_ I whispered and we watched as the sand took the natural colours of the creatures.

I cancelled the bubble spell and Aría yelled, "We've finished." At this the boys turned around and looked back at theirs, conferring as to whether theirs was finished as well. They finally decided it was and then we walked over to look at their sculpture, as they walked over to ours. I cast a silent preservation spell on it as we walked, Harry raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. I turned back around when I heard Rose snort. In front of us was Darth Vader looking up at us out of a hole in the ground, with Yoda stood at the top smiling smugly and subtly flipping him the bird. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

We all regrouped again back in the middle and looked at Aría. "So who one then, my favourite niece?" Emmett said, fluttering his eyelashes at Aría. We all laughed and Rose cuffed him around the back of the head. Aría thought for a minute before saying, "Well ours is the most artistic and yours is the funniest, so I think we both win!" She exclaimed, we laughed and nodded. We all walked back up into the house and Esme and I began to prepare dinner. As Harry, Bella and Aría ate we all laughed and shared stories for the remainder of the evening, before separating off. After we put Aría to bed Jasper and I spent the night out on the beach, just sat in silence and enjoying the feeling of being together. Not realising that tomorrow would change everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, sorry!**

**Chapter 8**

**APOV**

I stared at the owl that had landed on the kitchen counter. I blinked hoping it would go away and was not actually holding the official looking letter out to me. "Annie, the letter is for you. It helps if you take it off the owl." Harry said, Peter laughed when I turned to glare at him. "I know that! Smartass. I just don't have a good feeling about this." I took the letter from the owl and gave it a piece of bacon from Harry's plate. He grumbled, but stayed silent. I frowned slightly when I saw the Gringotts Seal on the back. I flipped it over and paled when I saw the name on the front.

Duchess M. Ravenclaw

House of Avalon

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around and saw Jasper looking down at me. "Darlin' you ok? Your emotions are going haywire." His eyes flickered to the envelope and widened as they read. "Duchess? What the hell does that mean?" I flinched and glanced at Harry. Not even he was aware of the scope of my titles. I sighed. "God Fucking Damn It! I had wanted to tell you this when I was sure that I was comfortable talking about it, but hey may as well do it now and see if I can scare you all off. Again." I stood up and began to pace. Harry stepped into my path and I stopped. "What in the hell are you on about Annie? I will not leave you, ever. You know that." He smiled at me as Jasper came to stand next to him. "Nor will I, mi amor."

I flinched away from his hand as he reached for me. "Please don't say that until you have heard everything." I gestured for everyone to sit down. "I will give an abridged version of this for you as the story is very long and complicated. When I was explaining to you and Peter why I was sent back I told you something about it do you remember?" Peter nodded, Jasper frowned. "I only remember it very vaguely. I was angry at the time." I nodded and looked at the rest of the family. "After the war there was a period of time when Harry was in hospital recovering. Dumbledore, the man who is really the root cause of all this, took some of my blood while I was asleep and did a heritage spell on it."

I paused and frowned unsure of how to explain the rest. "Normally this wouldn't be a problem for your average wizard. It will just show the most dominate magic genes in your family tree. However, I have 6 of the most powerful magical families, as well as a particularly famous muggle, as my ancestors. I knew when I woke up that something was wrong so I went to our wizarding bank, which is run by goblins, to confirm my feeling. They told me that it had happened and helped me to acquire all my titles and make sure everything was in order as I had a feeling that something was going to go dreadfully wrong." I looked at everyone and wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Titles? What kind of titles are we talking about Morgana?" I flinched and moved over to the window when Carlisle asked that. I matched my breathing to the rise and fall of the waves. "Morgana?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before turning back around and looking at them. "Yes Titles. The easiest way to tell you them would be to tell you my whole name. Its: Morgana Cassandra Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Ravenclaw. Which is a mouthful even for the upper echelons of the aristocracy, where my parents are from. So Morgana Raven became the name my mother put on the second, more commonly used and completely fake birth certificate."

I held up my hand when Emmett went to speak, "Please let me finish or I'll never be able to. There are several titles that can come out of that name. The Le Fey lines carry a Ladyship. The Emrys and Pendragon lines combined when Merlin and Arthur married so the line carries with it a royal title, which considering there is no other wizarding royal family is Queen. That one I haven't actually taken. The remaining four are dukedoms which actually trumps the ladyship. So I am in essence a four time duchess who should be queen. Of a nation of people that hate her." I finished, turning back to look at the ocean.

"That is so...so...Cool!" Emmett exclaimed. "I know real Royalty!" I span around to look at him and saw Rose smack him around the back of the head, she smiled over at me and rolled her eyes. "I may not agree with the way that this idiot chose to voice that, but I have no problems with it Ana." I smiled. "Neither do we." Bella said smiling; Edward tilted his head to study me, but nodded as well. "It's a shock, but how you carry yourself makes sense now. Also I can't help but be relieved that I only know this now. Considering our introduction." Carlisle stated, I chuckled. I looked over at Jasper and he smiled. "Darlin' I told you. I'm not going anywhere. I won't deny that this is a shock, but I guess that when you commanded the respect of the Volturi, you were more special than you seemed."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the crown of my head. I sighed in relief and leant into him. I cast my eyes towards Harry, but paused when I saw the look on Peter's face. "Peter?" I asked quietly. He looked at me and I shrank away from the look in his eyes. "So everything with us was just slumming it to see how the poor people lived was it? So you could go back to the upper echelons and mock us?" He snarled at me. I heard an answering snarl come from Jasper as he started to move me behind him. None of us were however prepared for the reaction from Harry.

Peter was suddenly knocked to the floor by a very angry Griffin. "Do not move." I whispered quietly to everyone, all of us freezing. Harry placed a clawed foot on Peter's neck before changing back. His wand replaced his claws. "How dare you! Has Ana ever given you reason to think like that? Has she ever behaved in a manner that would suggest she was that shallow? No she hasn't you absolute bastard! How would you feel if I told you that I have a title as well? It might not be as fancy as Ana's but I am Lord Potter. And I dwell in those upper echelons as well." He got up from where he was crouched shouting down at Peter. He walked over to me and I held out my arms. He darted forward and hugged me tightly.

"Not leaving you. Ever." I hugged him back as tightly as I dared. "Love you little brother." He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Love you too sis." I looked down when I felt a tug on the bottom of my sundress. I knelt down next to Aría, "Yes namorada?" She smiled up at me, "Do you get to wear a crown? Does that make me a princess? And papa a King? Does he have to wear a crown too?" She asked quickly. I giggled and picked her up, cuddling her. "Yes it will mean I get to wear a crown, when I accept the title. Yes that makes you a princess and yes it mean that if papa marries me then he will have to wear a crown." I looked at Jasper out of the corner of my eye to see how he would take that.

He pressed a kiss to the side of my head, "Not if I marry you, but, when I marry you. Now that abridged story of you titles is out of the way, shall we see what that letters about?" He asked holding it out to me. I nodded and moved Aría into his arms. "Trade you, although you get the better part." Everyone chuckled. I took a deep breath before opening the letter.

Duchess Ravenclaw,

It has come to our attention that you have not taken up the mantle of Queen and we did assure you that we would wait until you were ready. However unrest within the ministry is become increasingly more prevalent and we have noticed a good deal of innocent people being sent to Azkaban without trial, or with unfair trials. Also, despite Minister Shacklebolt being voted by the people to be minister, we find that Albus Dumbledore is actually calling the shots. This is not helping.

We have contacted the International Warlock Convention and they would like the reigning royal family to allow them to aid in the changes needed to bring the ministry back to its full power after the war. In order for this to work you would have to assume the mantle of Queen. Also in order to ensure that there are no false claims against your daughter or fiancé, it would be imperative that you marry and state them as both your consort and your heir.

If you consent to this then we ask that you come at the earliest available opportunity to Gringotts bank in London. We will complete all the necessary paper work for you and a private bonding ceremony can be performed. I realise that this is not necessarily how you would like everything to pan out, but I know for the sake of preventing a third civil war and possibly a takeover from the continent, that it may be for the best.

Please contact me immediately with your answer.

Yours sincerely

High King Ragnok.

I looked down at the letter in shock; I handed it to Harry and darted out of the door. I ran out of the house, down onto the beach and collapsed to my knees in the sand. I could faintly hear Harry reading out the letter. I heard footsteps behind me just before I was tackled by Aría, I wrapped my arms around her and leant back into Jasper when he knelt down behind me and enfolded us in his arms.

"I read the letter over your shoulder, darlin'. I won't pretend that I understand everything in that letter, but I get the gist of it. I'm not mad at you and while I am not happy about the timeline that they have given us, I can't say that I am too bothered. I want you to be my wife more than anything. If that means I have to marry you tomorrow then I will do it." I looked up at him, shocked. "Jasper you realise that you will become my consort which means in the wizarding world you will be known by my name. Also a bonding ceremony means that you can't leave me, ever. Would you be ok with that?" I said as I studied his face.

He sighed, "I would be more than happy with that. I would be ecstatic at the thought of being with you for all eternity. Also I don't mind being Mr. Morgan Raven or whatever title they give you. You said that would only count in the wizarding world, so how about we do the bonding ceremony in the wizarding world and then when all this is over we have a proper human wedding and you become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock?" I stared at him, had he really just suggested what I thought he had. I jumped slightly when Aría pinched my side.

I shook my head and nodded my head, "That sounds perfect. I had never thought that you would even want that. I am glad that you suggested it though. A wedding in both our worlds sounds amazing. I agree that it isn't ideal but I think that it will work to our advantage." I finished by looking down at Aría quickly then up at Jasper. His eyes flashed in understanding and he nodded. I set Aría on her feet and said to her, "Would you please go and tell Uncle Harry that papa and I have made a decision on what we are going to do?" She nodded, smiling at me and kissed my cheek, hugged Jasper around his legs and ran up to the house shouting, "Tio Harry, Tio Harry!"

I smiled as I watched her run. I looked up at Jasper when he reached down to help me up from the sand. I grasped his hand and he pulled me up into his embrace. He tilted my head back and kissed me. I ran my hands up his arms and buried them within his hair. I tugged his hair slightly and he moaned. I darted my tongue into his mouth and we began to fight for dominance. In the end I let him win. His hands moved from resting on my hips to one curling around my neck and the other resting on the small of my back.

We broke apart when someone cleared their throat behind us. We raised our heads and turned to look at the person. Jasper's arms tightened their holds and he pulled me tighter against him, when he noticed it was Peter. "Can we help you?" He snarled out at him. Peter ducked his head and I didn't have to be empathic to know that he was ashamed of how he had acted earlier. "I came out to apologise. I know that I really need to do a lot of grovelling to not just you but Harry as well. I should never have accused you of what I did. I know that you would never have behaved like that. I guess I don't really know how to take not just wealth but the whole titles thing."

He paused and looked over at us. I tapped Jasper's chest and he loosened his grip. I walked over to stand in front of Peter. "I am not saying that I'm surprised, I'm really not. I was expecting some kind of reaction like that, wasn't really expecting it from you, but I was still waiting for it. I forgive you Peter; I would have reacted in a similar way. I think you might have a lot more work to do to get Harry to forgive you. Saying that, however, remember that I won't forget this either." I told him frowning at him. He nodded and smiled at me slightly before darting back up to the house.

I turned back around and held my hand out to Jasper, "Shall we go and tell them of our decision, mon roi? If our daughter hasn't already." I giggled a bit as Jasper pulled me back into his arms. "Yes lets go and tell them our news and you can write back to the goblins." He said, pressing a quick kiss to my lips. I smiled and we walked up to the house hand in hand. We walked through the doors and immediately Harry turned to us and asked, "What are you going to do?" I smiled at him and pointed at the letter.

"We have decided that we are going to go over to Gringotts as soon as possible and go through the bonding and all the paperwork and then when this whole debacle has been sorted we are going to have a muggle ceremony as well. So considering its only 11 in the morning and they are only two hours ahead of us shall we head over to my house in England and sort everything out?" I looked at everyone and they nodded. "How will we get there though Ana? All our things are on Isle Esme and then we have to get all the way around the world and I don't think that we can do that in time." Bella asked as everyone stood up.

I smiled, "Well I have stuff in England and I can take Aría's clothes over with us. Here they are." I caught the bag as it flew towards us. I looked down at Aría, "Are there any books or toys you want to take with you or would you like to go shopping when we get to England?" She shook her head, "Shopping! Please." She squealed out. I smiled and nodded. I picked her up and gestured to everyone to stand. "Now I can take you over to Isle Esme. We can leave your boat here it should be fine. Nothing can get in and the weather is fairly tranquil here. Shall we?" I asked as I waved my hand and the air shimmered, before splitting open to show a house similarly furnished to mine.

Emmett darted through and then darted back, "OH MY GOD! You guys have to do this it's so cool! It feels like you're walking through a waterfall without getting wet!" He darted back through to Isle Esme and everyone followed him through. I shook my head at Harry who was the last one to walk through before Aría and I followed. I clicked my fingers and the gateway vanished. I saw Bella sat on the couch and went to sit down next to her. "Not packing?" She smiled and shook her head. "No Edward's doing it. I take too long apparently!" She raised her voice on the last word and Aría giggled. I smiled and nodded, "How did you do that thing just then?" Bella asked.

"It's called a Gateway. Most times it's used to travel between planes of existence, like between here and Faerie, where the Fae dwell. The magic to do it has all but been forgotten now, especially since the Fae left this plane. I learnt it while I was at school in Bulgaria. Well not while I was at the school, but I travelled during the spring break and I went up through Romania and up into Russia. I visited a few of the smaller towns in the forests up there and found a small magical community. They still practiced the magic and they taught me some of the spells that had originally been used. I practiced and developed it further to make it so that I could travel between different places on this plane as well as travelling between planes." I told her, she nodded.

We stood as everyone walked into the room carrying their bags. I smiled and waved my hand again opening the gateway in the middle of my living room at my house in England. "After you." I indicated to them to proceed me. Aría darted forward and grabbed Emmett's hand. "Come on Uncle Em, we have to go first." She pulled him through the gateway as we all laughed, following them at a slower pace. I closed the gateway and saw everyone looking around in awe. "I would like to point out that this is not a house I bought but inherited. It's one of the larger and the most capable of holding us all, so we don't have to fight for bathrooms and closet space. If you'll follow me I can show you where you can stay, before I go and make an appointment to see Ragnok." I said as I began to walk towards the stairs.

I opened the door next to my bedroom and showed Aría, "Vai fazer isto, princesa?" I asked her she nodded and ran inside to explore. I smiled and pointed out rooms for everyone to use. "Each room has a bathroom and sitting area attached to it so if you're really feeling antisocial you can stay in there. Feel free to unpack and then explore down stairs. I will however tell you that if it's locked, it's that way for a reason. Also you break it you repair it." I pointed at Emmett and Peter. They held up their hands nodding, before darting into their respective rooms, with their mates.

I turned around and found Jasper looking at me, "Where shall I sleep?" I smirked, "Well I guess you can stay with me, but you have to behave ok? I can't have my fiancé finding out." I winked at him and gestured for him to follow me into my room. "Well we can't have that can we? I promise not to tell him, if you don't." He sniggered, dropped his bag inside the door. "Where do you have to make the fire call from?" He asked as I walked into my closet. I looked through my clothes before picking out a smart black dress, thick nude belt and nude four inch heels. I walked out of the closet and laid my clothes on the bed. "I'll make it downstairs, but I'm hoping we can go straight through to sort all this out. Do you have anything to wear?" I asked as I walked to the secret doorway between our room and Aría's.

I knocked on the door and found Aría lying on her bed looking at the stars on the ceiling. "Hey sweetie, you know that really pretty purple dress you have and the sparkly black shoes?" She nodded, "Can you put them on? When you're done if you come through the door, I'll put your hair up in a princess style ok?" She squealed again and darted to her closet to find her dress. I smiled and walked back into my bedroom. I gasped as I saw Jasper stood in the room wearing black slacks and a deep sapphire blue silk shirt and blazer. I walked up to him, smiling, "Well, Don't we look smart?" I asked kissing him softly. He chuckled and sat on the bed.

I grabbed my underwear and walked into the bathroom, changing quickly before walking back out. I pulled my dress on and sat at my vanity and pinned my hair back into a bun, letting some of the strands fall down the sides of my face to soften the look. I placed my emerald earrings in and a pendant that I had had made by the goblins using emeralds and sapphires that I had acquired while travelling. I had just finished when Aría walked into the room. "Ready mama." I smiled and patted the bench I was sat on. I twisted her hair up into a French knot and pinned it in place with some silver pins.

"There don't you look like a princess? What does papa think?" I said as she turned around. Jasper twirled Aría round and smiled, "She looks the best princess on the planet. Do you want to know why?" He asked her as I walked towards the bed to slip my shoes on. She nodded and he leant forward to whisper in her ear, "Because she is my little princess." I inhaled sharply and blinked away the tears that formed in my eyes. I turned around and asked, "Will I do?" Aría nodded, before dancing out of the room to go and show Rose her hair. Jasper pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. "You look gorgeous, Shall we?" I nodded and we walked out of our room and down into the living room where I ignited the fire in the grate and threw a handful of floo powder in.

"Ragnok's office, Gringotts." I stated before I stuck my head into the flames. "High King Ragnok? Are you there?" I asked, I waited holding my breath until I saw Ragnok's head appear in the fire. "Yes Duchess? I take it you received our letter." I nodded, "Yes I did and we would very much like to get all the paperwork and the bonding out of the way. Do we need to bring a witness?" He looked thoughtful for a minute before shaking his head and saying, "No if you would like to come through now we can commence." I nodded and pulled my head back. I turned around to face Jasper and Aría, "Ready?" I asked and held out my hand. Jasper picked Aría up, took my hand and we walked through the fire together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing.**

**A/N: I am really sorry for the delay in uploading anything on any of my stories, but I am right in the middle of second year exams for uni and life is a little hectic. Please bear with me and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Chapter 9**

**APOV**

We emerged in Ragnok's office. "Greetings M'lady. Thank you for coming in on such short notice. I am sorry that we have pulled you away from your family time, but I think you will agree that this is of the utmost importance. I understand that the call last week was probably not the best way to inform you of the circumstances of your daughter's birth, but it was necessary, I am sure you'll agree." He said gesturing for us to sit in the chairs opposite his desk. I nodded and sat in one of the chairs, Jasper following my lead with Aría sitting in his lap. "Yes I quite agree with you High King. May I introduce you to my fiancé Jasper Whitlock and our daughter Aría?" I gestured to each of them before turning to look at Ragnok directly.

"Now I believe that we should sort out all and any papers pertaining to Aría and then move on to the acceptance of the title and bonding. If that is alright?" He nodded and produced the adoption and declaration papers. "These are the adoption papers, if you could fill them in and both of you could sign them at the bottom then we can get all that filed away. Then as you say we can commence with the more pressing issues." I smiled slightly and read through the forms, they were pretty standard and the only things that we needed to add were our names.

I wrote Aría's full name (Aría Sophia Marília Whitlock Emrys-Pendragon-Le Fey-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Ravenclaw) on the page and signed and printed my name then handed the forms to Jasper. He blinked when he saw all the names next to Aría and then just stared. I placed my hand on his arm."Is everything ok, cher?" He nodded and looked at me, "You put my mother's name in there? Why?" I shrugged, "She was the only person to ever show any kind of motherly love towards me and I thought that it went nicely with Aría. Do you want to change it?" He shook his head. "No darlin' I don't. Also you put Whitlock as her first last name." I nodded and smiled, "This way she has both my last name in the wizarding world and we can use yours in the muggle world." He smiled at me, kissed the back of my hand and signed the papers with a flourish.

Aría giggled and Ragnok nodded, "Right these will be processed as soon as possible. Now we need to discuss you taking the mantle of Queen of Wizarding Britain. Unlike in the muggle world, there is no need for a coronation as everything is ruled by bloodlines. As I am sure you're very much aware. Now the only families who could possible contest your coronation are, the Malfoy's, Potter and Blacks. I do not think that Lord Potter will contest this. Nor do I believe that Lord Black will. Lord Malfoy will try I am sure, but people have very little respect for him. Now I took the liberty of having you ancestors crowns bought up from the respective vaults." He stated as he produced an elaborately carved box.

He handed it to me and I opened the box carefully. Inside was a feminine looking crown. The crown itself was an inch wide band that looked like it had been forged from weaving various wines together and covering them in gold. At the front of the crown underneath one of the prongs was an open rose bud containing a small sapphire in the centre and was flanked on either side by a small, beautifully cut ruby. The pattern continued around the band. The prong directly above it was made in a similar fashion to the band with interweaving vines arching up and around to wrap around a large oval ruby, before ending up cupping a sapphire at the tip of the vines. The remaining prongs reached up from the crown in much the same manner as the other and were positioned at equal intervals around the band, but instead of containing a ruby the centre they held the same pattern as the band.

I nodded my acceptance of the crown and turned my attention to the other crown in the box. The more masculine crown was an inch thick gold band etched with a medieval design, there was a large prong at the front which was intricately carved with vines entwining together around a panel that contained an etching of a dragon, with a small ruby for an eye... The five other prongs that came off at equal intervals around the band were smaller panels all with the same intricate design as the gold band; the only difference being that in the centre of the panels was a square cut sapphire. I held it up for Jasper to see and he stared at it. "That would be mine? Would I have to wear it all the time?" I smiled and shook my head. "No you would have to wear it at events that require royal attendance, like dinners and things like that. Is it all right or would you prefer to have one made?" He shook his head. "No this one is perfect, it's just so intricate and perfect and fragile."

I smiled and nodded, I knew how he felt. I was afraid to touch my crown, afraid it would bend underneath my touch. As I placed the crown back in the box I noticed a small thin band and held it up. It was made of the same gold as the crowns, but was thinner, maybe only a centimetre in thickness and instead of being circular it dipped down at the front into a point. In the point was a beautiful fire opal about the size of a thumbnail. It glittered in the light in various shades of oranges and yellows, with flecks of silver appearing. The band had a pattern etched on it looking like three twining strands of a rope before coming together to form the intricate Celtic knot that was holding the opal on the band. I held it out for Aría to look at.

"What do you think princesa? Is this ok for you?" I asked her and she nodded, reaching out to touch the opal. "Pretty." She whispered as her finger tip touched the stone. I smiled and then placed it back into the box. "These are perfect High King, Is it ok if I take them with me?" He nodded and the placed a smaller box on the desk. "These are the Emrys-Pendragon bonding rings. They were made as a spare set for the King and his consort, should either of them lose the ring in battle. Would you wish to use them in you bonding ceremony?" I looked at Jasper. "Originally the bonding rings were worn on the index finger of you left hand. That is where these would be worn whilst in this world, if you wish to have different bands for the wedding." I told him as I opened the box.

I gasped and showed them to Jasper. The larger ring was a solid gold band that had a small ruby flanked by two sapphires, set into the gold. The smaller ring was much the same except the band was thinner and the gems were reversed. Inside the band on each ring held the Latin inscription Pura et perpetua dilectione mea. My love for you is pure and eternal. He looked at them and looked at me. "They are perfect, we can wear them as wedding bands as well if you wish. I like the inscriptions; they are meaningful without being too much. However, it is up to you." I smiled and placed them on top of the box containing our crowns.

I turned to look at Ragnok and he was smiling, "Right now all that is needed is for you to read and sign these documents stating that you are willing and able to take up the mantle and promise to be a fair and just ruler. Then we can perform your bonding ceremony, before the final pieces of paperwork." I nodded and began to read carefully through the documents. They were just as Ragnok stated, they held clause upon clause that by signing this contract I was consenting to rule fairly, justly, willingly and with the best interests of my people at heart. I finished reading them and signed with the quill the Ragnok handed me. I blinked as I felt a scratch on the back of my hand and the ink flowed out red.

"Ragnok?" I looked up at him. A blood quill should never have worked on me purely because I had no blood. "The quill still works as it takes the small amount of blood in your tissues that has crystallised and using magic returns it to its original form from before you were changed. This is the only time it will work." I nodded and marvelled at that fact that despite being 170 years old I still had much to learn about magic. Ragnok sent the documents off to be filed and then stood, "Shall we commence with the bonding now?" I looked at Jasper and he nodded. I stood and he followed suit, transferring Aría to sit in his chair.

Ragnok removed the rings from the ring box and told me, "Speak the bond." I nodded and thought about the bond we were using. I felt a whisper at the back of my mind and spoke the words that seemed to sing along my senses. "Âme à l'âme, coeur au coeur, esprit à l'esprit, ces deux corps que nous lions comme par magie, nos vies maintenant pour toujours comme on intwined. Je t'aime pendant que vous m'aimez compagnon de l'oh du mien." It was only as I was placing the ring on Jaspers finger that I realised I had spoken in French. "Now you Consort. Speak the bond." Jasper looked straight into my eyes and said the same bond as I had, but in English. "Soul to soul, heart to heart, mind to mind, these two bodies we magically bind, our lives now forever as one entwined. I love you, as you love me, oh mate of mine." He placed the ring on my finger, just above my engagement ring, and we both gasped at the burst of magic that surrounded us in a bright white glow.

Jasper leant forward and pressed a light kiss to my lips. I smiled when he moved away and Aría darted up from the chair to hug us both. As we returned to our chairs Ragnok looked at us and said, "I do hope you know what that bond was?" I thought back and then nodded. "I am aware yes. I heard it once when I was travelling around it one of the Elven communities. The bond is specifically designed with immortal bonding ceremonies in mind. The brighter and closer to pure light the glow, the more perfect and strong the bond between the two parties." I told Jasper, when he looked over at me.

Ragnok nodded, "Well as long as you understand, that is the brightest that I have certainly seen. It will also be impossible for you to leave the other. Should one of you be destroyed the other will follow shortly after. Also I don't know if you are aware your majesty, but that is the same bond that Merlin and Arthur used when they bonded." I stared at him in shock. I shook my head, "No I wasn't aware of that, but thank you for telling me. Is there anything else we need to do today?" I asked. Ragnok chuckled and nodded, "I need you to sign here so that your bonding will be recognised by the ministry as legal. Also I need you to declare that your bonded shall be referred to as you're Consort, making him King, and that your daughter is your heir, making her princess."

I smiled when Aría giggled. I took the documents that Ragnok handed to me and filled in all the information needed. I signed them and handed them back to Ragnok who signed that he witnessed them, before sending all the documents from today off to be processed and filed away. I believe that is all for today your majesties. Is there anything that the goblin nation can help you with further today?" He asked formally. I shook my head. "No thank you High King, my family and I are pleased with all the work done by the Goblin nation and will be requiring no further help today. Thank you." I replied just as formally and he smirked.

"Well said your majesty. Enjoy the rest of you day and may the Gods grant you happiness and may your houses be bountiful." He bowed low to me as we stood to leave. "Thank you High King. May the gods granted you wealth and increase your gold." I said curtseying. Jasper bowed, before picking up Aría, placing the box containing our crowns in her arms and taking my hand. He smiled at me and we walked towards the fire place. I threw in some floo powder and whispered "Camelot". Jasper looked at me quickly before following me through the fire back to the house.

As we reappeared in the living room, the whole family was there. "Ana is there something you would like to tell us about this house? Besides the fact that all the paintings here seem to enjoy following you around the house, shouting things at you." Carlisle asked me as I took the box from Aría and placed it on the table. Jasper placed Aría on the floor and turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow and smirking. _Yes Darlin' how about that word that you whispered before we stepped into the fire?_ I blinked at him and realised that he hadn't spoken aloud. _Jasper can you hear me?_ I thought. His eyes widened and he nodded, before his smirk returned in full. _Oh this is going to be so much fun_. He thought at me.

I shook my head and turned back to the family. "Didn't I tell you the name of this house when we got here?" They shook their heads and Harry snorted, "Really Annie, you expect us to believe that it just slipped you mind?" I smirked at him and nodded, "Yes I do. Any way forgive my lateness in welcoming you to my ancestral home. I welcome you all to Camelot." I bowed slightly, taking in all the looks on their faces. "Awesome." Emmett breathed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. :'(**

**Chapter 10**

**APOV**

After we told everyone what had happened at Gringotts, I gave everyone a proper tour of my home with its history. As we moved around the house people slowly began to disappear from the group. Bella was the first to leave, staying in the library that took up two floors of the house; Edward was next when I showed him the music conservatory that was opposite. Carlisle got sidetracked by the old physician's quarters and settled in there to read. I lost Esme in the huge drawing room that I had converted into an art studio.

Emmett, Peter and Jasper stopped in the gym and instantly began wrestling around as soon as I told them the room was self repairing. As soon as Rose saw the garage she disappeared inside and began to look at the cars, asking if she could tinker with the engines. I looked at Harry and shook my head smiling. I picked up Aría, who was beginning to get tired, and we headed back to the library, where I let Aría chose a book for me to read to her.

The next few days found everyone staying in their favoured areas. Carlisle spent most of his time down in the physician's quarters reading through how medicine had changed since Camelot was first built. Esme took to spending a lot of time in the art room and the kitchen, preparing meals for Harry, Bella and Aría. If Edward and Bella weren't in the Library, then we found them in the music room. Rose split her time between working on the cars in the garage and going out in the gardens with Aría. Emmett, Peter and Jasper very rarely left the gym, spending nearly all day wrestling and sparring.

Harry and I spent our days as we would have done normally, in each other's company. We would spend an hour or so in the morning duelling, with both wands and swords. We would then spend a little bit of time in the library, Harry studying for his Masters in Charms and me helping achieve it, as that had been one of the masteries that I had obtained over the years. In the afternoon we spent much of our time brewing potions and talking.

We were brewing a batch of wolfsbane to send to a friend when Harry asked me, "Do you think we will ever see those three again or do you reckon there just going to live in the gym?" I chuckled as I stirred the final ingredient into the potion. "I have no idea, I'm still surprised that Jasper and I managed to consummate our bonding the amount of time he and Peter spend fighting. I think the only time Emmett seems to leave is when Rose drags him out!" Harry laughed and we left the potion to cool, before I bottled it up and sent it through a gateway to my friends pack.

It was late one evening when Aría asked during dinner, "Mama can we go shopping tomorrow? I would really like to see London, please? I've never been here before." I pretended to think as Aría looked at me with big eyes and a pout. I looked over at Jasper, _What do you think? Shall we?_ He nodded. I smiled over at Aría, "Well I suppose if you finish the dinner that nana Esme made for you then I think we can go out to London tomorrow." Aría squealed and clapped her hands. I smiled, shaking my head as Jasper chuckled.

It took forever that night to get Aría settled, she bounced around her chattering in Portuguese about what she wanted to see tomorrow and where she wanted to go. I smiled and walked over to her, wrapping her up in my arms, "Aría namorada, if you don't settle down then I'm going to have to ask papa to come in here and send you to sleep." I told her firmly. She blushed and nodded; I carried her over to her bed and lay her down. "Now go to sleep. Papa and I will see you in the morning ok?" She nodded and I kissed her head. "Night mama." I smiled and turned out the lights, walked into our room.

"She finally settled then has she?" Jasper asked as I walked in and curled up next to him in bed. I nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe how excited she is. I understand why I just can't see how anyone could be excited about London?" I leant my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, placing the book his was reading on his lap. "I think it's because she has never been before and because she is spending time with us. This will be her first trip with her parents, she hasn't had that before." He said as he pressed a kiss to my temple.

I nodded, "That does make sense. What are you reading?" I asked looking at the book in his lap. "Hogwarts: A History, both you and Harry have been there and from the first few chapters that I've read you own it, so I thought that I would read about it. I've already read some of the books that were written about the war." I chuckled, "Of course you read the books on war first. History can wait; I have to read about the fighting first." I teased him. He pinched my side and I squirmed, "Alright you, I just wanted to see what the rest of the world's view on the war was, in contrast with yours and Harry's."

I nodded my head, after our bonding I had researched how we could hear each other's thoughts and it turned out that the bond formed a link between our minds. We had used one of the nights since the bonding to show each other all our memories. We had sat curled up on the bed and had shared everything, nothing was a secret. In a way I was glad that we had done that, Jasper now knew everything about me and I him, there was now nothing that could cause an issue.

We sat curled up for the rest of the night just reading. Occasionally Jasper would ask a question about the History of Hogwarts, but other than that we were silent. I looked up from my book as the sky began to lighten and saw that it was seven in the morning. I placed my book on the nightstand and stretched out, closing my eyes. They flew open as Jasper's weight settled on top of me. His arms caged my head and he rested his forehead against mine. "Mornin' darlin'." I smiled up at him and curled my arms around his waist. "Morning, cher. Ready for a full day of exploring and probably shopping?"

I laughed as he groaned. "You'll love it. Trust me I think it will be fairly enjoyable considering how excited Aría is." He smiled and nodded. He pressed his lips to mine gently before deepening the kiss. I moaned softly and pulled Jasper tighter to me. He let his weight fully settle on me before moving one of his hands to slide down my side to the bottom of my t-shirt and up on the inside. We both moaned at the feeling of skin on skin, but before it could get any further a soft alarm went off.

Jasper raised his head, "Looks like Aría is awake." I nodded and looked up at him; he rolled over and fit me snugly against his side. We lay curled up together as our bedroom door opened softly and Aría crept into the room. We smiled at each other and pretended not to hear her. I could see the top of her head just over Jaspers shoulder; she was clearly getting ready to pounce. I was proven right when she leapt on to Jasper and shouted, "We're going to London! Papa, get up, come on." I burst out giggling as Jasper rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, "Good mornin' to you too, sweetheart." He pressed a kiss to her nose and she giggled.

I stood from the bed and held my arms out, "Oh I see. Is papa the only one who gets a hug this morning?" I pouted, then smiled as Aría flung herself into my arms. "No mama. Papa was just lying nearer to the door. Will you help me get dressed?" I nodded, kissing her forehead. I carried her into her room and told her to go and have a shower. While she was in the shower I placed her clothes on her bed. I set out a pair of jeans, with a sparkly blue top, dark blue cardigan and her navy blue boots.

I poked my head around the bathroom door, "Sweetheart when your dressed, come in and I'll do your hair for you." I told her, "Ok mama." She answered. I smiled and moved into my room to get dressed. I froze in the doorway; Jasper was stood shirtless looking through the wardrobe trying to find something to wear. "Enjoyin' the view darlin'?" He asked, smirking at me over his shoulder.

I smirked back and walked in pulling my shirt off and throwing it on the bed, leaving me in a pair of shorts and my bra. His eyes roamed over my body before landing back on my face. I winked at him and ducked into my closet. I gasped when Jasper grabbed me from behind and fitted me against his chest, kissing up my neck. "That wasn't nice darlin'. Remember payback is never fun." I purred and arched my back, pressing myself closer to him. "Oh I don't know about that cher. It seems pretty fun from where I'm standing."

I turned my head and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before leaving the circle of his arms and pulling out my black jeans and red scoop-neck jumper. I walked out into the room and laid them on the bed before grabbing my underwear and walking into the bathroom. I changed quickly and brushed my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. I walked out into the bathroom and Jasper froze. I smirked and walked past him, pulling my jumper on, before sitting down and pulling on my jeans.

I had just pulled on my black knee-high boots when Aría walked into the room. "Hey sweetie, how do you want your hair?" I asked her as she sat down at the vanity. She looked up at me and tilted her head. "Like yours please mama." I smiled and gently dried her hair with a charm, before brushing it back into a ponytail. "There you go namorada. I think Nana Esme has your breakfast ready if you want to go on down." She nodded and ran out of the room.

I looked at Jasper in the mirror. He was wearing a black button down with a white t-shirt on underneath with his jeans and a pair of black timberlands. I turned around and walked over to him. "Alright cher?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He blinked and looked down at me. "Yeah darlin', I'm fine. It just amazes me sometimes how beautiful you are. That and that particular set of red underwear looks amazing on you." He pressed a kiss to my nose and hugged me tightly.

I giggled and took his hand, dragging him out of the room. He sighed, I smiled to myself before gasping when I was spun back around and thrown over his shoulder. "Jasper, put me down! This is an undignified position for a queen to be in!" I exclaimed, snootily. He chuckled and carried on walking in to the kitchen. We hadn't even walked in the door and I could hear Peter and Emmett laughing. "Nice view there Annie. You have a great ass you know that?" Peter said as Jasper set me down on my feet and pulled me close to him, glaring at Peter.

"You keep your eyes off my wife's ass and on your own mates!" He growled out, I snickered, "It is your own fault though. Peter wouldn't have had a view of my ass if you hadn't slung me over your shoulder." I told him and kissed his cheek before going to sit down with Aría. As soon as breakfast was over and Peter had washed the dishes as punishment for swearing in front of Aría, we all put on our coats, scarves and gloves. I opened a gateway into a deserted alleyway and we all piled through and out into London.

Over the course of the day we went to Harrods and Oxford Street shopping, we had to drag Aría out of Hamley's as she wanted to buy all the toys inside. We ventured over to Covent Garden on the tube and watched a street magician performing. This kept the boys occupied as we looked around the stalls and shops that made up the marketplace. We walked away from the busy street and I shrank down all our bags to fit in our handbags. We ate lunch over in Leister square before heading to the Houses of Parliament and the London Eye.

It had begun to snow just before we got to the eye and Aría squealed from her position on Emmett's shoulders, as he span around in a circle. We laughed as we walked into the pod; luckily we were able to have our own pod as there were so many of us and so few people waiting to go up. I held Aría in my arms as Jasper stood behind us with his arms wrapped around us, helping me point out things to Aría. We were nearing the top when I heard Bella gasp. I turned around to see Peter down on one knee in front of Harry. "I never thought that after all this time of being alone that I would ever get to find someone who completed me, who would love me for who and what I am and that I would love them more than my own existence in return. Harry James Potter, will you do me the immense honour and marry me?"

I held my breath as Harry blinked and looked at Peter in shock. I could see Peter was getting nervous so I sent a soft stinging hex at Harry's hand. He started and blinked, before smiling widely and launching himself at Peter. "Yes, Yes, Yes! Of course I'll marry you. I love you too." Harry told him, sliding the ring onto his finger. I felt Jasper kiss the side of my neck and I smiled softly, before placing Aría on the floor and walking over to Peter and Harry. "Congratulations, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am for the two of you." I told them, smiling. Harry grinned back and launched himself into my arms. "Thank you Annie." I frowned and looked down at him.

"Why are you thanking me?" I was confused. Peter chuckled, "What he means is that without you and all this mumbo jumbo that happened, we would never have met and this wouldn't be happening." I rolled my eyes and kissed the top of Harry's head, "Silly baby brother, you don't have to thank me at all. Just look after each other and be happy." I let him go so everyone else could hug him as well.

We were all smiling and laughing as we walked out of the Pod and through Westminster toward Buckingham palace. We walked down the Mall and showed Aría the palace. "Mama, do you get a palace?" She asked me softly as we walked through Hyde Park. I smiled and shook my head, "No sweetie, we get a castle. The one we are living in at the moment." She looked thoughtful for a second before nodding and saying she was hungry. We turned back around and headed to the Hard Rock Cafe and ate dinner there before heading back into the park and finding a secluded area for me to open a gateway back to Camelot.

We all spilled out into the living room and I enlarged all our purchases before we all separated off to our own rooms. Jasper helped me unpack all of the things we had bought Aría while she got herself ready for bed. Jasper and I quickly darted into our room and changed into our pyjamas before climbing into Aría's bed and sandwiching her between us. She talked about all the things she had enjoyed over the day, finally exhausting herself and falling asleep. We both pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading into our room.

"Was today as bad as you thought it was going to be?" I asked Jasper as we curled up in our bed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, "Actually I really enjoyed today. I can't believe how much my life has changed, When I woke into this life I never thought that I would be this happy, that I would have a wife who was my mate, a daughter that means the world to me and a family that actually cares about what happens to me. I feel like I've got a second chance at a future." He smiled down at me as he said this.

I smiled back at him and rolled over so I was lying on top of him and leant my head on his chest. "I know what you mean. When I was a child I never thought that I would ever find that one person who completed me, I never thought that I would have children because I was afraid of them being exploited. I am incredibly happy to have been wrong. I never would have believed that anything good would come out of my life, but it has and I am so glad. I love you." I leant up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He growled and rolled us over let his weight fully settle on me before moving his hands to slide down my side to the bottom of my t-shirt and up on the inside. We both moaned at the feeling of skin on skin. I ran my hands down his back and up underneath his shirt, I let my fingers trace over some of the scars he had on his back, he groaned and broke the kiss to move along my jaw line and down my neck. I tilted my head back, offering him more of my neck. He nipped at where my pulse point had been and I moaned. I tugged at his shirt and he reared back and dragged it off, before helping me out of mine.

As I lay back down on the bed, his mouth moved back to my neck and his hands began to explore, sliding slowly along my waist and up my sides. His hands crept around under my back and released the catch on my bra. We continued to explore the skin available to us for a while, finding out what made the other react and what didn't. It slowly progressed from there until we finally joined as one. I blinked back the venom that collected in my eyes at how tender and loving Jasper was being. He kissed me softly as we came together. He lay down next to me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Te quiero mi corazón." He whispered, I smiled and whispered back," Je t'aime, toujours et à jamais." We lay wrapped up in the duvet, unaware of exactly what would be arriving tomorrow.


End file.
